


The Gentlemans Suite

by ZRobnett, ZRobnett2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, everything that goes with two guys having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett2/pseuds/ZRobnett2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a photo that gave me an idea for a one shot prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters coming soon.

 

Dean came up behind Castiel, standing too close as usual. Castiel was playing the nickel slot machine with a bag full of nickels Sam had given him to keep him occupied while they were on a case. Since he had lost his grace, he wasn’t very useful, so this kept him busy and safe. This kept everyone feeling better. Dean said in his deep baritone voice, “You know Cas, no matter how long you play, you are probably not going to win anything big.”

Cas turned just his face so his nose was almost touching Dean’s. He looked nonplussed “That is not true Dean. I have already won $53 and I have only been playing for an hour.” Then he slid his hand along the small of Dean’s back and stage whispered in his ear, “Plus, that nice half naked girl keeps bringing me free blue drinks, with little umbrellas.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Ah geez. Damn it Cas, how many have you had?”

Cas picked up a little pile of umbrellas and counted, “Five umbrellas, why? You look angry.” Cas squeezed Dean’s face and tilted his own head to the side in a curious look, “Why are you angry, Dean?”

Dean took a deep breath and counted to ten. He moved Cas hands off his face with his own. Not realizing he was now holding Cas’ hands, “I’m not mad okay. Let’s just get you to bed and we’ll talk about all this in the morning.”

Cas pulled away like a sulking child, “No! I’m not leaving yet. I still have nickels and I wanna play them.” He proceeded to put nickels in the machine and pull the handle. Dean squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was about to explain to Cas again that you couldn’t win anything on those machines when the machine hit three rabbits CLING, CLING, CLING. A giant alarm went off. and a loud speaker announced ‘WE HAVE A LOTTO WINNER OF THE GENTLEMEN'S SUITE!!!!!!’ A man came over and shook Cas hand. “You the lucky couple?”

He looked to Cas then to Dean. Cas spoke up, “Uhm, no it's, it's just me.”

The man looked disturbed “Oh, well the gentlemen's suite prize is for couples, you understand.”

Dean threw his arm around Cas and interrupted. “What my lover means to say is, we’re not exactly official if you catch my drift.” He winked at the man.

The man laughed, “OH! Well, that's just fine. We are very discreet here. So you have won 3 days and nights, in the gentlemen's suite. Plus our buffet and room service all completely on us. How’s that sound?”

Dean grinned, “Sounds amazing, right honey?” He looked pointedly at Cas.

Cas replied. “Uhm, yes, Maple syrup.”

The man showed them to their room and gave them two gold room keys with bunnies on them. As soon as he left Dean dropped his arm, Cas swayed backward from the alcohol in his system and Dean grabbed him around the waist. “Shit Cas, with all the excitement I forgot you were drunk as fuck.” Dean took off Cas’ coat and sat him down on the huge California king bed and began exploring the place. He opened a drawer by the bed and rattled off the contents: “Handcuffs, lube, massage oil, condoms. These guys weren’t kidding when they said it was a couple’s room.”

He was checking out the fancy soaps in the bathroom when Cas asked, “Why did you tell that man we were lovers?”

Dean sighed and came back into the room. Cas had by now laid back and was staring at the ceiling. Dean lay on one elbow so Cas could see him. “Remember when I told you, when people want something real bad, we lie? Well. I really wanted this prize.” Cas stared at him for a moment then his hand came up and touched his face. “Cas, uh, buddy, whatareyadoin?” Cas slowly pulled Dean’s face closer to his Dean was shocked but didn’t fight.

Cas slowly pulled Dean’s face closer to his Dean was shocked but didn’t fight. Cas whispered, “Are you sure it wasn’t me you wanted, really bad?” Cas closed the distance between their faces and kissed Dean. Dean froze, but then his arm slipped from under him and he was on his back.

Cas moved so he was above him and was giving him soft kisses on his neck. “Just tell me to stop, Dean. Tell me to stop and I will.”  Dean swallowed hard but said nothing as Cas moved down to lift the bottom of his black Henley and kiss a line across his waist line.

Dean growled low in his throat. His breathing picked up. It was as if a damn had broken. “Damn it Cas,” he growled, grabbing Cas by the hair he pulled him up to kiss him. Dean pressed Cas into the mattress. He pulled out his phone shot off a quick text for Sam to find another place to sleep tonight then threw his phone. Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean nearly clutching him barely believing this to be true. Dean’s jaw was locked, his eyes tight. He ground his knee against Cas’ crotch and kissed him again almost punishingly. He growled, “Why must you always push, Cas, you always have to get that one fucking step closer.”

Cas’ sincere blue eyes gazed into the depths of green. He slid his hand across the stubble cheek of the man he had loved since he pulled him from hell. “Don’t be angry, Dean.”

The breath left Dean in a whoosh. He laid his forehead against Cas’, gently kissed it. Then he kissed Cas eyelids and cheekbones. “I’m not angry, Cas. I am anything but angry. Okay. Look at me and hear me. I want you right now and that confuses and frustrates me. But I am NOT angry at you. Okay?”

Cas smiled “Okay, good. Then please keep doing what you were doing. I was enjoying it.” He tugged on Dean’s Henley and pulled it off over his head throwing it off the side of the bed. He nudged Dean over onto his back and slid his hands down Dean’s chest muscle by muscle, rib by rib. “I enjoy the look of your body very much too.”

Dean’s eyes shifted down, he shrugged his shoulders but he was a little breathless when he spoke, “It’s just a body Cas’, nothin’ special.”

Castiel pulled the buckle on Dean’s jeans, then proceeded to unbutton them. “I disagree. I find your body in particular to be special and I intend to prove it tonight.” He had just slid Dean’s jeans down, attempting to figure out how to get his boots off. Now that Cas had taken the jeans down, sense flooded back into Dean’s brain. The problem was Castiel didn’t so much slide off the bed to get at Dean’s boots as he did flop off sort-of sideways and recover quickly. That reminded Dean in big neon letters across his mind _CAS IS DRUNK_. Dean was many things, most of them left him in the ‘questionable morals’ category, but he didn’t sleep with people who were drunk. He could be drunk, hell, he could be wasted, but they had to be on the same level of intoxication as he was and Cas wasn’t. Dean ran both hands slowly all the way up his own face and back down again and said in a voice that seemed small even to him, “Cas.”

Cas had succeeded in getting one boot off and was working on the other. He slid his hand across Dean’s thigh making Dean tremble and said, “Just give me one second.” Dean fought his mind long enough for Cas to get his other boot off and slide his jeans cleanly off his body. Cas stood and swayed triumphant. Dean bit his lip and yelled at his own mind _‘okay fine!’_ “Cas, we uh...“ Dean had to get off that bed. He couldn’t have that take lying beneath Cas. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and Cas was right behind him.

Cas pressed him against the wall. “You were saying something, Dean?” Dean cleared his throat. He gripped Cas’ shirt so he wouldn’t grip Cas. He gripped so hard he tore open the front. Buttons flew everywhere. Cas moaned low in his throat and pinned Dean’s arms to the wall. He began kissing his neck, “Guess you want to play _‘hunter’_ tonight, huh, Dean?”

Dean hit his head against the wall behind him in frustration and lust, “Oh, fuck me!”

Castiel's smile was feral, “That can be arranged, but I’m afraid we will have to go back to the bed for that.” Cas released Dean’s arms so he could drop to his knees in front of Dean.

Dean was mumbling, “Words… there were words I was supposed to be saying.” Cas went to take off Dean’s boxer-briefs and he finally got a hold of himself, “Cas, wait. Stop. We… uh… we… need to sober you up damn fast.”

Castiel rocked back on his ankles and looked up at Dean. He tilted his head to the side and squinted. “I’m barely even drunk.”

Dean sat down on the ottoman near the door to the bathroom and Cas got up and sat on the matching chair. Dean leveled with Cas, “Okay. Here’s the thing. I don’t fuck someone who’s more fucked up on alcohol then me.” Dean spread his hands wide as if that summed it all up perfectly.

Cas knelt his chin on his three fingers, “If that were really true wouldn’t it be easier for you to drink more?”

Dean grabbed the sides of Cas’ legs and pulled sliding the ottoman with him on it so that Cas was positioned between Dean’s legs. “Alright smartass, how about this, I won’t fuck you if you’re drunk. No pun intended, but I won’t do you like that Cas. You’re too important”

Cas leaned in and said, “Dean… does it feel tired in here or is that just me?” Dean laughed

“Okay, buttercup, but you owe me when you wake up. And I’m not just talking about sex either I want coffee and pie.”

Dean helped Cas out of the remaining shoes and slacks he had on leaving him in a pair of boxers. He rolled up the slacks and tossed them in the corner. Cas follow the trajectory of the pants. “Dean, what will I wear without a shirt or pants to get you this coffee and pie you requested?”

Dean yawned and pulled Cas up against him spooning. A position Cas found he liked very much. He pulled the covers over both of them and as he was shutting off the light he said, “You can wear something of mine, bags by the door.”

 


	2. Coffee and Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to get back in here. Technical difficulties. Looks like this will be a fic after all and not a one-shot. lol

Cas wakes up when he hears a ticking sound, followed by a scrape and then music begins to fill the room, it's upbeat tempo pounds in sync with Cas' head. A female starts to sing.

_I'm lookin' for a lover_   
_Who can rev a steel engine up_   
_He can have a '55 Chevy_   
_Or a fancy little pick-up truck_

_If he's got a cool Cadillac_   
_With a jacuzzi in the back, I'm in, oh yeah_   
_'Cause I'm a classy little chassis_   
_Who's a-huntin' for a heart to win_

As the second part of the verse begins, Cas recalls where he is at, and with whom.

_Oh, but if you wanna win it_   
_There's no speed limit_   
_Just go faster, faster, don't be slow_   
_Rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows_

He shoots a glance over to his left and see's Dean asleep. His hands cradling a pillow under his head as he sleeps on his stomach blissfully unaware of the woman singing.

_You win my love_   
_You win my soul_   
_You win my heart_   
_Yeah, you get it all_   
_You win my love_   
_You make my motor run_   
_You win my love, yeah you're number one_

Cas eases from the bed and searches till he finally find's the record player. He shuts it off as he thinks; this is one of the most inclusive rooms he has ever been in. They thought of everything. Even water and aspirin sitting on the bathroom sink which Cas gladly takes. He isn't sure if/when he will get used to this being human thing. He comes back into the room from the bathroom and stops a few feet from the bed. His eyes take in Dean's state of undress and he feels the old familiar sting of Dean's beauty hit him again. Usually, Cas' admiring of Dean's sleeping form is frowned upon and Cas' quickly tries to regain the upper hand. A spark of recognition hits him from last night. Kissing DEAN, pressing his body against DEAN'S, DEAN’S hands on him, DEAN’S mouth on him. Cas tries to recall what happened next. All he can remember is promising Dean coffee and pie in the morning.

Cas poses a question to the quiet opulent room "Did we?"

Dean grumbles into his pillow, "No! Coffee...pie."

Cas looks away from Dean's body and nervously answers, "Of course, Dean. I'll be right back"

He grabs for the doorknob when a pillow hits his back. Cas turns around frustrated "What is it, Dean? I'm going to get your damn pie."

Dean is laying on his back now and has a sleepy smile on his face. "You might wanna put on clothes first, Cas"

Cas looks down at himself and sees he too has been stripped to nothing but boxer shorts. Embarrassed, he quickly tries to find his clothes, but they seem to be in a terrible state of disrepair. He hears Dean chuckle as Cas stands there holding his torn shirt and balled up slacks, "Dean. I am very confused here, what exactly happened last night? Were we attacked?"

"Just wear some of my clothes, there in the duffle bag," Dean says as he runs his hands through his bed head. "We'll talk about last night when you get back."

Cas shakes his head and drops the clothes he has in his hands. Going to the army green duffle bag by the door, he pulls out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. After putting them on, he heads for the door thankfully having the presence of mind to grab his room key. He had just entered the casino's buffet area, looking at their selection of pies when he realized the money he had grabbed and stuck in his back pocket was gone. Cas fingered the hole in the borrowed jeans and tried to figure out where he could have dropped it. The woman behind him smiled widely and said in a sweet Texan accent, "Hey, I remember you, cutie. You gave me a $20 dollar tip to 'keep bringing you the blue umbrellas'." She laughed warmly.

Cas recognized her now. She had been his waitress from the night before. He cleared his throat and looking at her blue jeans and tank top, he says, "I do recall you now. I didn't recognize you with all your clothes on."

The woman blushes furiously and giggles. On a sigh, she says, "Why are all the hot ones always gay? Well...except the one I left in my room." At Cas' look of confusion, she elaborates, "You and your equally dreamy partner won the gentleman's suite jackpot last night. Lucky you. Hot guy AND 3 days in that room with him, all your food and drinks covered." She pulls her hair into a ponytail holder, "Honey, someone up there likes you."

Cas started to correct her and tell her no one 'up there' in heaven particularly cared for him at the moment but he then fixated on something else she said, "So, does that mean I can get pie and not have to have any money?"

She laughs out loud and pulls an apron on, "I suspect you can have anything you want, but yes food and drink is yours for free. Just slide your room card here."

Cas grinned widely, "Oh good. Dean really likes his pie and I think we both need coffee."

As Cas was taking the bag with a slice each of the 5 pie varieties they had and the cup holder with the coffees off the counter he ran into Sam. "Cas! What the hell happened to you two last night? One minute I am following up a lead and the next you're gone?" Knowing by Cas' reaction he wasn't going to get a straight answer, he then surprised Cas by talking to the dark haired waitress behind the counter, "Mari. You ran out on me this morning, you could give a guy a complex," Sam smiled his thousand watt smile.

Cas heard her say, "I didn't 'run out' on you silly. I had to work. Trust me leaving all that exposed muscle asleep to go into work was hard."

Sam grinned, "Then I suppose you won't mind if I sit here and harass you while you work. I thought nothing could be hotter than that outfit they made you wear last night, but I was wrong. I'm really digging this t-shirt and tank combo."

Cas shook his head and headed back up to the room. The woman's giggles followed by Sam's laugh filtered out behind him.


End file.
